In many conventional substrate processes, cooling channels may be provided in a substrate support to facilitate cooling a substrate during the processing thereof to maintain a desired temperature profile on the substrate. The cooling channels may be configured to facilitate providing a desired temperature profile of the substrate during processing.
The inventors have provided an improved apparatus for controlling the temperature of a substrate during processing.